Anniversary
by redrachxo
Summary: Vlad is cooking up something with chocolate sauce... Prompt from Clare Thomas' Twitter 'Random fun fact Young Dracula 4 19) @GezFez had some fun doing an interesting (and intense) scene with chocolate sauce'. Vlerin fluffiness. One-shot. (Now with link to recipe) Please R&R. xo


_**Prompt from Clare Thomas's twitter "Random fun fact Young Dracula 4 19) **__**GezFez**__** had some fun doing an interesting (and intense) scene with chocolate sauce."**_

_**I don't know about you guys but I am VERY interested in that scene. Also this is Vlerin – yeah I know, me writing Vlerin! Drabble challenge for you all – write a one-shot or story about what you think Vlad was doing with the chocolate sauce! I would love to read them : )**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**xo**_

**Anniversary**

The dark brown liquid began to slowly transform into a rich gooey sauce as Vlad whisked it. He was determined to get it right this time. The first two attempts had been a disaster. His first attempt was definitely a mousse; his second attempt was far too runny, the recipe was perfectly clear, the sauce needed to be thick enough to set properly and yet remain spreadable. It was absolutely essential.

After spreading the rich chocolate goo around the cakes, Vlad considered the vast array of chocolate goodies on the table – Cadburys buttons, Malteasers, Jaffa cakes and chocolate fingers just to name a few. A wicked smile crept across his face. It was time for the fun part...

* * *

It was almost six o clock, when Erin finally found her boyfriend lurking in the Home Economics classroom. He had been missing most of the day; having vanished that morning with a vague mumble about training. Normally, she wouldn't mind, it wasn't as if she was one of those clingy girlfriends who needed to spend every minute of the day with her boyfriend but it was their anniversary today. Six months! She couldn't help the silly grin that spread across her face at the thought. Sure, it had been pretty tough at times with the Guild putting pressure on her to end the relationship and Vlad's ever increasing responsibilities as the Chosen One but, still, six months was quite an achievement. Her smile slipped slightly; except Vlad didn't seem to think so, he probably hadn't even remembered. And he definitely wasn't with Bertrand. She had found the French vampire curled up in the school library, completely engrossed in Twilight.

She couldn't remember ever seeing the Home Economics department in such a mess. She shook her head disbelievingly as she surveyed the damage. Spillages on the floor, flour all over one counter, dark splatters on the walls and in the midst of all this chaos was her boyfriend. Wearing a sheepish grin. Erin pressed her hand against her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from laughing at his appearance but a snigger slipped out anyway. Vlad looked a state, a sexy, chocolate covered state. His hair was sticking out at angles, a smattering of white indicated that he had somehow managed to get flour in it, a dark streak of chocolate was smeared across his face, starting by the corner of his mouth and stretching up almost to his ear. Then there was the apron; the son and heir of the great Count Dracula wearing a 'Fang Banger' apron! She would bet good money that it was a present from Robin.

"What on earth-?" She couldn't finish the sentence before succumbing to a fit of giggles.

Vlad stepped aside, revealing the masterpiece that he had hiding. Erin's laughter rapidly faded away at the sight of the cake that he had made for her. It was a Dalek. A chocolate Dalek. A 3D chocolate Dalek! It had white and chocolate buttons, a Cadburys flake for a plunger...She couldn't help her reaction, she couldn't stop squealing like some fangirl, or throwing herself against her boyfriend, almost crushing him with a bear hug.

"Happy anniversary," Vlad whispered into her ear as he returned the embrace.

* * *

Vlad leant against the kitchen unit and watched happily as Erin inspected his Doctor Who inspired creation. He had wanted his present to be something special, something different from the usual chocolates and flowers, something that would make her laugh. After the past few months, she deserved something incredibly special. He genuinely hadn't expected her to be this delighted with his culinary efforts. Her happiness was worth every second that he had spent battling with that cursed whisk.

Erin turned to him suddenly, a frown passing over her lovely features. "There's only problem Vlad."

Immediately, he was by her side, anxiously inspecting the cake for flaws. Had the chocolate sauce slipped? Perhaps she didn't like Jaffa cakes. He knew he should used more white chocolate for the buttons.

Erin slipped her smaller hand into his sticky one. "We can't ever eat it," she said solemnly. "It's too beautiful to eat."

"Oh." Vlad wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or frustrated. You would have thought he would be sick of the sight of chocolate after spending hours playing with it but he was feeling rather snackish now.

Erin must have caught his look of disappointment because she turned inwards, to snuggle against his side. "Well, maybe we can." She reached up to trace her fingers against the outline of his mouth. "But later. In the meantime, I see you have a rather large quantity of chocolate sauce to use up. "She stood on her tiptoes, her tongue trailing a warm line across his cheek, before whispering into his ear. "And I can think of many, _many_," she nibbled gently on his ear lobe, "ways in which to thank you for my present."

Vlad hauled her closer, he could definitely unlive with that.

_**The Dalek cake is entirely possible. I made one for my birthday. It was epic. I might have cried a little when I had to cut it for my guests. Recipe for Vlad's creation - complete with pictures: recipes/dalek-chocolate-cake/**_

_**Please do share this idea about the chocolate sauce, I am making no claim whatsoever on it and I would love to see what fics you guys come up with!**_

_**xo**_


End file.
